<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Honey and Mori by Keshia_515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832550">Honey and Mori</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshia_515/pseuds/Keshia_515'>Keshia_515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Examine This Too Closely, I wrote this seven years ago, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rewrite, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshia_515/pseuds/Keshia_515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh so. I wrote this seven years ago and I kept getting notifications about it. So I rewrote it and I'm posting it here for people who many enjoy it.<br/>The girls ask Mori if he has a crush and Honey isn't happy to hear that he does.<br/>ENJOY!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Honey and Mori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/gifts">NickyFox13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N(2020):Hi everyone! I have been periodically getting notices about this story and it was really nice to see that people still really liked it. BUT! It has been grating on me for a while that I kept in that Mori and Honey are cousins. It’s not something that I believe in or moralistically support so I looked over the piece and took that part out. I’m sorry if that is something that you enjoyed about the piece but I think what appealed to me in this pairing was the drastic body differences and the power dynamic and I hope for all of you that like this story that that is enough. (Just an added note, both characters are eighteen in this story.)<br/>Warnings: Posessiveness, Same sex intercourse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had opened the host club at its usual time, today's theme being "Dancing Police'' (1). Everyone had their uniforms on swaying to the techno music that played in the background. Honey looked extremely adorable in his custom made miniature police outfit, chomping down on a moist piece of German chocolate cake. Mori stood behind the couch hoping that no one would notice his erection that had been flagging since he first saw Honey this morning. Yes, his "little" friend was the main actor in all of Mori's erotic dreams since he first hit puberty. It had nothing to do with the fact that Honey was small… actually that was a lie. It wasn't a "big" reason he loved his best friend. He would love Honey no matter what size he was, Honey was just so much more deliciously attractive in this size. While the appeal that Honey gave was mostly derived by his size, his strength is what really turned Mori on. The fact that he could sit here in front of all these people and look like a completely defenseless child but crush any number of them if it came to a fight made Mori so hot he had to keep a bottle of water near him all the time.<br/>
No one knew that stoic, large, and handsome Mori wanted to be dominated and to be bent into submission. And nobody would ever find out if Mori had any say in it. Honey was so much stronger than him; he knew this as a fact. He and Honey were required to spar everyday and everyday Honey had Mori on his back, sweat dripping and tired, loving every minute of the contact that he couldn't get normally. And he was more than sure that Honey could quickly take out everyone in this room in less than five minutes, without even breaking a sweat. All that power hidden in one small body, it kept him up at night as he dreamed of having that small body throw him on his bed and hold him down as he took what has been his since they first met.<br/>
Mori was Honey's vessel to do with whatever he wanted. In the end it didn’t really matter since Honey wasn't informed of the situation. Mori jolted out of his musings when someone grabbed his hands and he looked down to find a girl pulling him towards a seat. He looked around to see where Honey was and jumped as he made contact with a furious-looking Honey who was glaring as hard as he could at their clasped hands. Mori quickly snatched his hand out of the girl's hands, watching as she blinked in surprise, and giggled nervously before looking at the other girls at the table before turning back towards Mori.<br/>
"Um...Do you have someone you like Mori-senpai?" The girl asked blushing in a way that made Mori find her more unappealing than he already did.<br/>
"Yes," he replied slowly blinking and reaching up his hand to scratch his neck, "There is someone that I love…"<br/>
All the girls squealed and giggled as they all assumed that he was talking about them. He blushed himself, his throat dry and cracked a smile, flinching as all the girls got loud again.<br/>
"Do we know this person?" the girl asked breathlessly, her hands shook as she gripped the collar of her jumper.<br/>
"Ummm.. yes?" he mumbled, shifting in his seat uncomfortable with this line of questioning.<br/>
His erection was still hard and he really wanted to excuse himself and deal with it but he knew that if he didn't make these girls happy, Kyoya would punish him for it later. Whether it be cleaning the room all by himself or requiring him to spend more time with customers, he would be punished if he didn't finish with these girls before, finishing off his problem.<br/>
He looked at the girls and fought to keep a smile on his face as they all seemed to blush; he knew that they were all  thinking he was talking about one of them. They were out of their minds if they thought that he loved them, he didn't even know them. And no matter what any feelings that he would have for any other person in this world would be diluted and worth nothing. His love for Honey was so strong and had grown so much over the years that it bordered in the same lane as obsession. Whatever love that he could have for any of these girls would end up benign the same kind of love that  he would eventually be forced to give to his wife, when it came  time to have one. The emotions that he felt for Honey were so strong that he was sure he would always feel them. He looked away from the girls and peeked to see what Honey was doing and found that Honey had sometime during his talk with the girls joined them, leaning on the back of the couch. He had his head in his hands and the most sharp and devilish smile that spelled nothing but danger for those that were in his war-path. Bun-bun sat in Honey’s vacant seat across the room raggedly sprawled in an odd fashion, as if he was the horror victim of a jealous lover who tossed him down a flight of stairs. Honey pushed himself off leaning on the back of the couch and stood before all the girls at the table, the glare on his face fierce with his hands planted solidly on his tiny hips before a snarling;<br/>
"Mori is mine!" Honey said before he reached and pulled Mori out of the gaggle of girls. Then as if he needed to show everyone else that Mori was in fact his, he grabbed Mori picking him up by his waist and hefted him over his shoulder while walking towards the entrance of the room.<br/>
Honey’s frown stiffened as he heard the girls again squeal.<br/>
<i> ‘Why the hell were they screaming?’ </i>Honey thought angrily.<br/>
Honey walked quickly down the hallway gripping Mori tightly, knowing exactly where they were going. He slid the door to the back rooms to their area open and threw Mori down onto the bed. Mori looked around, he felt a little sick after being toted around like a sack of potatoes, and he really didn't have any idea of what was going on. One second he was trying to figure out how to ditch that group of questioning she-demons and then he was literally seeing the world turned upside down.<br/>
Honey stood over Mori, his eyes burning with something similar to jealousy.<br/>
"Who. Is. It." Honey asked, yanking his tie loose with every word.<br/>
"What- What are you talking about?" Mori asked, starting to get nervous.<br/>
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" Honey growled at him.<br/>
Mori’s skin tightened from the low gravelly rumble that Honey's voice was starting to take. When Honey got agitated or angry his voice lowered and despite his small stature the man that he was would start to burst out of the soft and child-like appearance he carried everyday.<br/>
Then it dawned on Mori what Honey had been asking him.<br/>
<i>Honey had overheard their conversation.</i><br/>
"Tell me who you love!" Honey again demanded grabbing both of Mori's wrist and starting to tie them together with his tie to the headboard of the bed. Mori struggled to snatch his hands from Honey not liking the where this situation seemed to be going, but before he could say anything all thought in his head disappeared as he watched Honey's face become dark with anger.<br/>
He stretched Mori's arms out until they stretched to an uncomfortable length. Mori grimaced, his feet scrambling on the bed under him in an attempt to gain purchase and lessen the burn of the stretch of his arms. The manhandling of his body by Honey made an electric tingle run down his body which caused him to go ram-rod straight fully extended. Honey started to undress him, pulling at Mori's belt buckle and viciously pulling both Mori's pants and briefs down. Mori looked up startled and found that sometime must have gone by because Honey had nothing on but his black slacks and a shit-eating grin.<br/>Honey grabbed Mori's arousal and palmed it roughly, "Who. Is. It?" he demanded his hand jerking furiously with every word. Mori choked back a gurgling scream and looked up at Honey, the man whose whole demeanor was suddenly changed by the idea that Mori loved someone else other than him. He couldn’t take it any longer, the jolt of every yank on his member caused a ball to start forming in his gut and his brain was short circuiting from the onslaught of euphoria.<br/>
"It's… it's you…" he said, breathing out his body shaking with the intense arousal that was bombarding it, his body quivering in anticipation of the end to something that began long ago. Honey's body stilled for a second before a knowing smile appeared, and he stopped pumping Mori's member.<br/>
"When were you going to tell me?"<br/>
He asked as he bent himself over Mori and thrust their crotches together; lining their members together sending shocks coursing through the both of them. Mori shivered and shook his head no.<br/>
<i>Mori didn’t- he couldn’t- there was just no way that-</i><br/>
"Never? You were going to never tell me?" Honey’s voice got higher as his tone sank into disbelief and his thrust became more demanding and rough, causing Mori's body to arch and tears to well up.<br/>
"How could you hide something so important from me?" He questioned, thrusting harder against Mori dipping his hips low.<br/>
"Please… Honey, st-stop it!" Mori moaned, "I'm sorry, p-p-please, I can’t I-…"<br/>
Honey then looked down at Mori, no sympathy for the boy beneath him.<br/>
"We wasted so much time..." Honey whispered breathlessly, “Can’t put the blame all on you, I didn’t say anything either.”<br/>
Mori shuddered, his red lips fluttering, in an attempt to form words. "You didn’t say anything?"<br/>
Honey nodded his head and replied “ Yeah… I’ve been waiting to get my mouth on you since my dick first got hard.”<br/>
Honey smiled down at Mori and brought his lips to Mori in a tender kiss.<br/>
"I want you Mori. I want you in any and every way that I can have you.”<br/>
Mori's eyes widened and he started to get a little nervous.</p>
<p>“I would like to pleasure your body Mori if you are okay with that?” Honey asked sliding off of Mori and unbuttoning his shirt.<br/>
Mori nodded in affirmation and jumped a little when Honey softly brough their gazes together by turning Mori’s head to look at him.<br/>
“Uh-Uh…” Honey shook his head at him, “I need consent with words. Otherwise I’ll untie you and we can go back outside like this didn’t happen. But if you say yes just know what I plan on doing to you…” Honey lifted his eyebrows suggestively.<br/>
“I know you like when I’m possessive, because to me you have always been mine and I yours but if we want this to work I need to know that you are comfortable.” Honey stood over him, his hands on his hips waiting.<br/>
“Yes, Honey-senpai.” Mori whispered with trembling lips.<br/>
“Yes what?” Honey clarified.<br/>
“Yes, I consent.” Mori said a bit louder his entire body flushing from embarrassment.<br/>
Honey rolled Mori over onto his stomach grinning slightly at Mori who now seemed  to be blushing even more from being so exposed. Honey spread Mori's legs spread eagle and situated himself sitting on Mori's lower back faced towards Mori's powerful legs.<br/>
"I love your legs" Honey said, bending over stroking the flesh enticing him.<br/>
"Long, lean, and strong legs." He slid his hands up and down Mori's legs from the top of his thighs to his mid-calf. He lightly touched the flesh putting pressure on Mori’s inner thighs while bending over to lick, lavish and blow air onto the spots that caused the most reaction out of Mori.<br/>
Finally after he got his fill of Mori’s legs he turned his body to lay over them and he slid his hands up to cup Mori's bottom before smacking the cheeks as hard as he could.<br/>
"Ah!" Mori cried surprised by the pain, his mind going so fast, his nerve endings firing on all cylinders from the onslaught of different things he was feeling all at the same time. Whatever Honey was doing was working and Mori was having a hard time keeping his sanity with the onslaught of pleasure coming in waves. He was starting to feel light-headed because he couldn't catch his breath. He needed to breathe.<br/>
Honey looked down at the small child-like hand print on Mori cheek. He found he liked seeing his mark on Mori; he smiled devilishly before proceeding to alternately smack both of Mori's cheeks. Every smack was followed by a kiss or nip causing Mori to spurt out these breathless moans that sounded somewhat worrying to Honey.<br/>
“Mori, are you okay?” Honey slid himself up Mori’s body to look him in his face. He could see that there was something wrong.<br/>
“It’s okay Mori. We can stop, but I need you to breathe. Okay? Deep breathe in, and out.”<br/>
Mori followed Honey’s directions starting to feel more grounded.<br/>
“Here.” Honey said, reaching for Mori’s restrained hands, “I’ll untie you.”<br/>
“Please don’t…” Mori replied quickly pushing his face deeper into the bed. “I-I feel safe with them.”<br/>
Honey smiled and layed next to Mori on the small bed, their skin touching causing Mori to shudder.<br/>
“Then what was the problem?” Honey asked, resisting the urge to keep touching Mori.<br/>
“I just got overwhelmed.” Mori confessed, “I got overstimulated with my thoughts and I kinda forgot how to breathe.”<br/>
Honey nodded, with a smile and rolled Mori back onto his back looking into his eyes to gauge if he was comfortable.<br/>
“If you want we can stop. Now that I know that we like each other we can continue at a later time. There is no reason that we have to do this now Mori.”<br/>
“No, I want to do it. I want to experience this with you. If we could just maybe go a little slower?” He asked, feeling a sense of guilt from somewhere he didn’t know.<br/>
Honey giggled, mounting Mori his ass planted on Mori’s stomach. “Of course silly! Thank you for asking and voicing your needs. Now, I am going to start kissing you again, you ready?”<br/>
Mori smiled that nasty feeling being washed away by Honey’s giggling. “Yes, please.”<br/>
Honey bent down taking Mori’s lower lip into his adding pressure with his teeth, before sticking his tongue deep into Mori’s mouth, his hands cupping Mori’s face. His hands traveled up to comb Mori’s hair as the kiss turned wetter both battling with one another as if they couldn’t get enough of each other’s taste. Honey sat up their lips popping from the suction looking down at this man that he very much loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Before noticing some perky nipples that were poking into the air asking for his warm mouth to shield them from the cold air. So he complied, giving special attention to each, tweaking, twisting and tasting.<br/>
The onslaught this time was more a warm thrum in the back of Mori’s head with spikes of electric pleasure cutting into the storm like lightning during a hail storm. Mori could feel that Honey was slowly making his way down his body and the ball that was getting tighter in his belly was getting tighter and tighter with every lick on his skin.   </p>
<p>Honey finally settled himself between Mori’s legs touching and nipping before reaching into a space where Mori couldn’t see to grab something.<br/>
“What are you getting?” Mori asked the buzz in his head making it hard for him to think.<br/>
“We cannot have sex if it isn’t safe…” Honey said holding up the items in his hands, “So here I have some lube and condoms.”<br/>
“Safe sex?” Mori mumbled out loud.<br/>
“Yes. Safe sex.” Mori ripped open condoms, putting one on himself and Mori before popping the cap on the lubricant that had the word “Strawberry” written in large pink letters across it.<br/>
“This is my favorite flavor!” Honey added pouring a generous amount in his hand before looking into Mori’s eyes again. He noted some confusion. “What is that question you have in your head that you aren’t sharing lovely?” He asked, rubbing the lubricant absentmindedly.<br/>
“What do you mean by ‘safe sex’’?” Mori asked nervously grinning.<br/>
“Well… safe sex means different things for different people. For me it means making sure that you are comfortable and consenting to what I am doing. It means that I use lots of lubricant to keep you supple, soft, and from ripping. It means that I wear a condom to protect the both of use and to keep you from having a stomach ache later on. It means that you trust me and I trust you to be honest and vocal. Sex is a dirty bussiness. Fun but extremely messy and I want to make sure that your first time with me is something you’ll want to do again. May I?” Honey hovered one of his hands over Mori’s now condom covered dick and exerted a small amount of pressure on Mori’s hole to give him some idea of what he was asking.<br/>
“Yes.” Mori replied nodding his head along with the one. “Thank you.”<br/>
“My pleasure Takashi.” Honey grabbed a fist full of dick with gentle pressure rolling and squeezing the shaft at a slow pace, with his other hand he circled the puckered hole generously spreading the lubricant which started to warm slightly with the friction.<br/>
The ball that had been in Mori’s belly had loosened some during their talk and was now back to tightening and sending tingles that went all the way to the tip of Mori’s toes. The room filled with the sound of the sloppy wet flesh and moans coming from both of the men.<br/>
Honey could see that Mori was becoming cocooned in a wrap of pleasure and slowly pressed his finger in, watching as Mori caught his breath in his throat sliding as far as he could before he felt the hole close around his finger tightly.<br/>
“You okay?” he asked gently, pulling slightly out and pushing in again.<br/>
“Y-yeah. It feels… tingly? Warm and wet with a little sting.”<br/>
Honey nodded at him. “Good. I’m going to do this for a little while longer and then i’ll add a second finger.”<br/>
“Oh. Okay.” Mori felt like words were getting harder to form and the tight feeling in his stomach got to the point of bursting.<br/>
“Honey, I think… I think I might…”<br/>
Honey raised an eyebrow. “Cum? If so please do. Don’t hold back.”<br/>
And that was all it took for Mori to release, the condon twitching as it filled with seed and a hiccup escaped Mori’s mouth that felt like it had come out of nowhere.<br/>
“Cute!” Honey said as he slid a second finger into Mori. This time the burn was more apparent. He whimpered and tried to move himself in a way to ease the odd pain, but after a while it seemed to thrum in the back of his mind. Honey scissored his finger pumping in and out still rubbing Mori’s dick which had gone back to half mast as he continued to prep him. Eventually Honey got three and then four fingers in with Mori cumming one more time and then replacing his condom since it had filled quite a bit. Honey dove deeper with his finger gently rubbing looking for it but somehow kept missing it, until he felt the small rise and pressed down with unwavering intent.<br/>
"Ah! Wha-what was that?" Mori asked, his voice slurred and floaty with pleasure.<br/>
"That Takashi my love would be your prostate." Honey had almost his whole hand inside of Mori and wasted no time popping his fingers out which were covered with a condom.<br/>
Honey’s dick wasn't small, but because of his small stature his dick looked huge and intimidating. If anyone took a ruler to their dicks they would find that he and Mori were around the same size. He lifted Mori's legs onto his shoulders kissing and nipping at the thighs near his lips grasping at any opportunity to touch Mori more before lining himself up slowly pushing into Mori. Mori grunted from the burn Honey entering him made the breath escape out of him faster than a popped balloon. The process felt like it was happening in slow motion and like it was happening a hundred miles a minute. Mori’s mind was racing.<br/>
“Breathe. Just breathe.” Honey reminded Mori slowing his pace before adding more lubricant.  He never stopped pulling on Mori’s erection hoping that the flood of pleasure would help with the pain of him entering him. He was almost bottomed out and wanted nothing more than the snap his hips up and thrust deep into Mori, before he checked up on Mori again.<br/>
“How are you?” He asked stopping his hips and leaning over to kiss every point of Mori’s body that was available to him. “How?”<i> Kiss </i>“Are?”<i> Kiss</i> “You?”<i> Kiss</i> “Feeling?”<br/>
Mori gulped. He had been holding his breath trying to remind himself to breath and absolutely losing his mind with every spike of pleasure and pain that shot up his back like a blazing wildfire that had been smoking underneath his skin since Honey started touching him.<br/>
“I-I feel perfect. Full. There is- this burn that blends in with sharp pain. Then it is all covered by this thrum of pleasure that peaks at random times. I don’t know what to feel. I’m scared, but I’m also excited to feel you fully inside me.”<br/>
“Good.” Mori smiled a devilish taint blending onto his features. “I’ll gladly give you what you want.”<br/>
Mori’s eyes got large and he knew by the look on Honey’s face that he was in the good kind of trouble. Honey snapped his hips so violently that it forced a sound out of Mori that could have been mistaken as an animal.<br/>
“Ah-ah H-hon-ney!” Mori grunted as his body arched in pleasure.<br/>
“Yes?” Honey replied thrusting again lifting Mori up and folding him over causing him to slip deeper inside him. This caused a gurgle to come out of Mori that quickly turned into a moan that Honey quickly ate with his lips muffling the sound. The room filled with the sound of rhythmic squeaking and slapping that got faster and faster as time passed. Mori bit back on Honey’s lips locking his legs behind Honey’s back which caused him to growl.<br/>
“Uh, wait- slow down-please.. I -I need… I don’t…”<br/>
Honey slowed his thrusts, “Tell me, what do you need?” He thrust deep grinding hard attempting to find what he knew Mori was asking for.<i>One. Two. Three. Four-ah there! </i>He noticed the dreamy look cross Mori’s face. Honey smiled to himself before ramming as hard and as quickly as he could aiming for Mori’s prostate like a thirsty man looking for water.<br/>
Mori shrieked. Pulling against the restraints holding his arms flailing in pleasure, his legs kicking out in a futile attempt to gain purchase and regain control of the feelings that were swirling through his body.<br/>
“Yes! Yes! Ah! Fuck!” Mori was babbling at this point, a chant of yes, moans, and curse words escaping him. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Mori climaxed at the same time he felt Honey still over him and knew that they had someone climaxed at the same time and he watched Honey’s face with a fascination as he grunted and came inside him. He looked so hot! He hoped that one day he would feel him cum inside him. The thought gave him goosebumps along his entire body.  He tightened on Honey at the thought, which made Honey smile.<br/>
“You want another round?” he giggled. Mori smiled back.<br/>
“Maybe in a little bit?” Honey nodded leaning over again to kiss Mori long and slow.<br/>
Honey then laid his head onto Mori's chest and smiled. This was a great beginning to their relationship.<br/>
<i>Outside of the room through the window</i><br/>
"Did you get that?" one twin asked the other.<br/>
"Yeah I got all that on tape… Mother?" He looked up to find Kyoya holding Tamki close to him smiling.<br/>
"Me and Father have some unfinished business to attend to; don't forget to send me the original of that tape, I believe I may have some use for it…"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:<br/>(1). Rhythm and Police is a song used for the Japanese game Dance Dance revolution (DDR). It is from the movie Bayside Shakedown and If you haven't seen the movie you should!<br/>Hi everyone! I originally started rewriting this to change one part of the story and I ended up reworking the entire story. I hope it isn’t too different for the people who enjoyed the story so long ago. Once again I haven’t read or watched OHSHC in so long! The changes were not edited so I hope there aren’t any terrible mistakes. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please leave a comment telling me why, it really helps with motivating me to write more. Happy New Year and stay safe in the Pandemic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>